Starscream
Back to Character Profiles Profile "Conquest is made of the ashes of one's enemies." Notes STARSCREAM makes no secret of his ambition to overthrow Megatron as Decepticon Leader. He is ruthless, cold-blooded and cruel, but he has a vain side as well. He considers himself the most sophisticated and handsome of the Decepticons, exuding a high-class, urbane air that ironically contrasts with his murderous tendencies. STARSCREAM believes the Decepticons should rely more on guile and speed rather than brute force to defeat the Autobots. In jet mode, STARSCREAM can reach speeds of up to Mach 2.8 and climb to altitudes of 52 miles, able to nose-dive from this altitude to near ground level in mere minutes. This makes him effective in surprise attacks and hit-and-run actions, but his nose-dives often overload his gyro-circuitry leaving him disoriented briefly. He can fire cluster bombs, each able to level an area 10,000 feet square, at a distance of 40 miles. His arm-mounted null-rays can interrupt the flow of electricity in circuitry for up to two minutes, effectively halting the operation of many machines. Starscream overrates himself sometimes, finding himself in situations that are more than he can handle. But, overall, he is a very tough nut to crack. Logs Distract the Cons from the space launch! - Arm Wrestling - Con CC Battle - Firedancers' First Dance - Fighting.. always fighting - CC takes back the rapids - Gladiatorial combat - Shark-y style-y - Drinks in questionable places - Underground City Dig - Murusa has a talk with Shatterquake - Nitrogear gets schooled by Kick Off - Prime and Shark battle Shred and Screamer - Rascal gets rescued - Shark and Starscream Fight over Energon - Stopping Starscream from taking energon - Trypticon Takes out the Everglades - Slipstream Introduces Herself - Dust Talk - Overwhelmed - CC Moon Shot - Trypticon Terror - Time to Pick - Questions - Battle in the Glade - Firestorm Introduction - Flight of the Nutcase - Trypticon's New Board - Report Talk - Search for Trypticon - KPC Compassion - Gossip and Things - OOU Energon - Less Annoying is More Annoying - Spire of Freedom Library - Fall of the Guardian - Spying on the Cons - Parts in Shipment - Beast Repairs Continue - White Knightin' Aint Easy - Infection News - The Shambleau at CC - Cons Find Cure - Depth Arrives - Trypticon Falls - Girls Night Out - Scanning the Lair - Evaluation - Making Enemies - Blue Buster for All - Saving Face - Check Up then Recruitment - Shambleau Marching Orders - Making Flares - You Believe - Cures and Flares - Solvent Please - Yoketron's Remains - Hunt for Chimera - Depth's Departure - Tron Games Talk - Crime and Punishment - Seed 3 Fight - After Seed 3 Fight - Seed 5 Fight - Seed 6 Fight - Battling a Dinobot - Capture the Flag - Promotions and Fumik - Fight Plus Aftermath - Samples Test Discussion - Microcons - Painting The Town Pink - Slippy Is Back - Con Decontamination - Unexpected Dance Troupe Visit - Seeking Info - Patient Privacy Reinforcement - After Spar Repairs - Seekers in the Tina - Con Raid - Starscream In Trouble - Pestering the Medic - Starscream Chats with Shadow - Escort Practice - Raid Really Distraction - Shox Questions SS - Seeker Shakeup - Emo Starscream - No More Rain - Trines Realigned - Post-Rain Mission Repairs - The Beginning Of A Fight - Con Comet Discussion - Overclocked - Tormenting Starscream - Charged Ground - Sample Delivery - Lifeline's Loyalty - Drill Hall Training - Another Wing Sir - Report on Interrogation - In Need Of Repairs Again - Deconstruction - Seeker Fight - Party Time - Welcome Quickrazor - Chaos In The Repair Campus - Punishing Starscream - Seeker Training - Trineleader Meeting Gone Awry - Struggle For The Bypass - Exploding Dinobot - Rust Sticks - Decepticon Staff Meeting - Post-Meeting Bickering - Stormfront Seeker Shakeup - Meeting After New Arrangements - Nova and Stormfront Discuss the Rain Mission - Seeker Training - Decepticon Staff Meeting - Category:Decepticon Category:FC Category:Character Category:Active Character